


Words from the heart

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian says his vows too, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, [Spring break draft clean up], happy fic, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey's wedding vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words from the heart

The evening can be mistaken for just another normal Gallagher-Milkovich-Ball gathering, if it wasn't for everyone being dressed up that extra bit and the video camera recording the happenings. 

Ian and Mickey are stood on a little podium in the corner of the alibi along with Kev, the bar owner conducting the ceremony the family had all demanded for after Ian and Mickey showed up with the announcement of being legally married. 

It had been surprisingly easy to get them to agree to it, Mickey giving in when they promised he wouldn't even need to wear a tux. All they had to do was get on stage, say I do and exchange rings before getting free alcohol. 

That said, the couple had ended up in a tux after all, and Kevin was asking if he should make them repeat the standard vows, when they surprisingly declined the offer. 

"You guys wrote your own vows? Really?" He demands, breaking the serious facade he had been keeping on for this occasion. 

"No, but I'd still like to say something myself than repeat that shit" Ian shrugs at the taller man, who pauses for a second before nodding. 

"I'll go first" Mickey cuts in before the redhead can start, this time taking even Ian by surprise. Still, the Gallagher on stage nods, waiting for Mickey to speak. 

The shorter man looks a little uncomfortable, hand tugging at his collar like it wasn't the words in his throat that was choking him up. 

"I'm not fucking great with words man, you already know that" He begins, Lip's quiet snort not going unheard despite Mickey pretending so. 

"But you deserve to hear all this shit at least once, so before I make any vows, I think you should know... Galla - Ian, you are incredible." Mickey says, the adoration in his voice undisguised. "You're beyond fucking incredible and there isn't a damn thing about you I don't love."

"The dumb kid that broke into my house with a tire iron? I did always like em sweet." The Milkovich smiles "And the idiot that put his hand on the fucking glass in juvie? His smile kept me going in there on the worst days, no problem." 

"When I got out... still one of my best moments man. Having the two most important people in my life waiting there like that. Knew this thing wasn't going away then." Mickey continues to confess softly "When I didn’t kill Frank? Knew I wasn’t even trying to make it go away after that. You were too important." 

"And man, that next summer. I wanted that shit to last for -fucking -ever. It’s when I knew I was fucked for life. All the shit that happened? I would do it all over again." He says next, eyes set on Ian's misted green ones

"It took me losing you, to know I’d never fucking survive without you. And getting you back? That’s when I knew i’d never fucking let you walk away again." A new sort of determination creeps into Mickey's tone now.

"I know you think you’re broken man, but you’re still the most beautiful thing in my life. And yeah, you have good days and bad days, but you’re worth every fucking second of every fucking day Ian. I wouldn’t change a damn thing." There's earnestness in his tone, mixing up with the resolve as Mickey finally straightens further.

"I loved you for a long ass fucking time, and imma love you for the rest of my life. That’s all i’m promising here, that i’d always love you” 

The Milkovich finishes to dead silence in the room, Ian not even attempting to hold back the tears like the rest of them were. Instead, the taller man reached out, lips urgently pressing against his lover's. 

"WHOA! WHOA! Guys! Hold on there a minute!" Kev finally brings himself to interrupt, physically tugging the younger boy off his partner. "You don't kiss till I say so man. And I don't say so till you do your part"

Ian nods, smile wide and hand rubbing away tears, even as a dark red crept up pale skin. "Right, right, sorry" He mumbles, taking a step backwards, but also snatching Mickey's hands as he went. 

“I know you don’t like sappy shit, so i’m gonna keep this simple." he starts, gaze set intensely on his partner. "Right from the start, It’s been you. It’s only ever been you Mick. And there hasn’t been a moment through all this, that I didn’t love you."

Ian squeezes at the tattooed hands in his; his voice growing stronger, all the emotion he had been blindsided with through Mickey's vows, now powering his own. 

"You’re more than my just my lover Mickey, you’re my family and my best friend and the best damn person I know. What I don’t know is how I got this lucky. But when I stand here and say I love you, I mean it with everything I have." He assures, pausing for a moment to just take in the man he loves, before softening his next words. 

"I can’t imagine a life without you, don’t want to either. So I am never letting this go. I’ll always love you more than anything Mick and i’m yours forever, if you’ll have me” 

The last of his words have hardly left his lips, when Mickey yanks Ian back into his space, once again not giving two shits about Kev stood there with them. The older man waits for a moment, trying to school the smile out of his face, before turning to the camera Mandy was holding. 

"The brides may now kiss" He says with a remarkably straight face, knowing Ian and Mickey will eventually watch the video and he'd get his revenge "You can also say 'I do' at some point and wear your rings. But for now, bar's open guys!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done a hundred times, but whatever, just needed a little happy Gallavich! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos anyone?


End file.
